


In regards to chapter 38 Shizusumi

by Lights_on_my_wall



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, given chapter 38, just a rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lights_on_my_wall/pseuds/Lights_on_my_wall
Summary: After chapter 38 came out Shizusumi has gotten a lot of slander and I wanted to explain why I don’t think it’s deserved. Obviously chapter 38 spoilers
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	In regards to chapter 38 Shizusumi

Alright so regarding chapter 38 of given I wanted to just kinda say my opinion on it. So I have seen a lot of Shizusumi slander recently and I personally don’t think that it is reasonable. Because yes Shizusumi could have handled it better and that I’m not going to ignore he could have and should have reacted better to what Hiiragi said. However I think the within the fandom Hiiragi is more well liked because he has gotten screen time so people are more likely to support him. And I love Hiiragi don’t get me wrong I bought a bass to be more like him you know? Like I love that man b u t I also like Shizusumi. But the problem that has appeared recently is that people have been saying that Shizusumi was harassing Hiiragi along with toying with his emotions and other bad things like that. That is not true at all Shizusumi told Hiiragi that he thought Hiiragi loved Yuki and when told that Hiiragi liked him he was obviously skeptical because he had thought Hiiragi liked Yuki this whole time. The more “toxic” part was when Shizusumi went to kiss Hiiragi but then didn’t finish the kiss telling Hiiragi basically that in a relationship you have to be open to stuff like that and to Shizusumi is was obvious by the way Hiiragi flinched that he was not open to that. Now I personally think Hiiragi was more shocked than actually flinching away because he was uncomfortable. Then after that Hiiragi goes home and is crying. BUT the most important part is at the end when Hiiragi himself said that “[he] may have pushed it all onto Shizusumi, and took advantage of his kindness.” He admits right at the end that they were BOTH in the wrong. Long story short don’t be trying to cancel Shizusumi for his behavior in this chapter without taking in Hiiragis behavior and confession of his behavior. They are both at fault but they are also both young and make mistakes. If you have a different opinion or anything else to add please let me know because maybe we read it and interpreted the scene differently.

Sorry if it’s confusing to read I wrote this in 5 minutes on my phone also the grammar in this is going to be B A D


End file.
